<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>性别丧失 by Lucaslimpid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299661">性别丧失</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid'>Lucaslimpid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuntboy, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>檀黎斗毫不掩饰地告诉了帕拉德这个秘密。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>parad/Dan kuroto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>性别丧失</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>雌穴！檀黎斗/自慰/中出</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“为什么你在这儿啊？”帕拉德声音充满了不耐烦，他把头一撇甚至翻了个白眼。今天本应该是值得庆祝的一天，他才从宝生永梦身体里重新分离出来，应该开开心心在天台享受阳光和游戏机。<br/>
“这又不是你的私人领域，别像个护食的小狗。”檀黎斗躺坐在墙边，腿上还放着他随身带着的笔电，甚至没有正眼看帕拉德，“再说我还没给予你背叛我的惩罚。”<br/>
“谁管你，快给我走开。”<br/>
“帕拉德。”檀黎斗打字的手指忽然停下来，他抬起头任凭阳光晃眼，“真是绝情的崩源体。”<br/>
帕拉德疑惑地看着檀黎斗，同时也警惕着这个游戏管理员又想玩些什么花样，作为名义上的前情人和合作伙伴，他们俩的关系暧昧不清又互相利用，六年来他们的关系是数不尽的性爱和游戏开发。<br/>
檀黎斗将笔电放在一旁，他双腿缓慢地屈起，皮鞋在水泥和沙粒混合的地板上摩擦出呲呲的声音，每一声都打在帕拉德耳里仿佛在敲响他前意识中的一些记忆。檀黎斗慢慢地张开腿，贴身的牛仔裤被逐渐大幅度的动作紧绷着，裆部的布料被拉伸，分辨不出性器官的痕迹。<br/>
“我猜卫生省今天就会到。”檀黎斗的话和他的行为完全不在同一问题焦点上，他的手指从小腹向裆部移动，整个动作都配合着自己语调的速度，他对帕拉德咧着嘴笑着，没有一如既往的夸张表情，仿佛回到了从未暴露过身份的幻梦公司社长一样。<br/>
“我有很长一段时间都不能跟你叙旧了帕拉德。”檀黎斗的手停在了裆部正中，做出拨开的动作一般将自己的食指和中指分开。<br/>
帕拉德听到了自己吞咽的声音，他想起来了。</p><p>帕拉德很讨厌檀黎斗强调他是崩源体们的创造者这一说法，上帝情节的不可一世让他感觉低人一等。这个游戏管理员总会强调惩罚与奖励，鞭子和糖果是管理孩子的最好办法，优秀的父母总是会公平公正的给予奖惩，上帝会为人类带来生命也会让天使毁灭生命。檀黎斗把自己的才能比做圣杯，赐予崩源体们生命的力量，使其更强悍更长寿。帕拉德烦躁于檀黎斗的疯狂，控制欲和自大的讨人嫌性格，即使如此，帕拉德还是不得不承认甚至依附着对方的才能，檀黎斗创造了无数的游戏以及卡带，即将迎来的混乱和欢乐都将是他所带来的娱乐节目。<br/>
帕拉德和檀黎斗的关系鲜为人知，不如说因为帕拉德本就是隐藏在幕后策划事情的崩源体，很少有人见过他。就连石墨也只是了解他们俩关系亲密但并没有多问，这段地下恋情一般的存在也只是建立在了性吸引的基础上。然而到目前为止，只发展到了接吻和触碰的阶段，檀黎斗喜欢帕拉德隔着他的西装揉捏他的乳头，抚摸他的后腰，这是是他工作之余分散注意力的方法之一。<br/>
“姑且我算是双性。”檀黎斗大大方方承认了，他在与帕拉德接吻的时候就给对方下了一剂猛药。<br/>
“诶？”<br/>
“没有阴茎，有阴道有子宫。”檀黎斗掰着手指说着，“是基因的结果，是人类基因池里的隐藏关卡。”<br/>
帕拉德并不是太在意性别这个问题，说到底他不算人类，只是具备关于男性和女性区别和划分的基本常识，但这些知识不足以让他对双性人群有任何的想法，人类社会的偏见和刻板印象在他这里都失效，他只是更困惑接下来如何进行。<br/>
“你没见过吗？”檀黎斗询问着，他最近开始不太满足于接吻。<br/>
帕拉德没有回答，小孩子奇妙的胜负欲老是让他有些不甘心，然而他的确在通常知识上一片空白，从人类分离出来的崩源体只有最原始的欲望，常识不在范围之内。</p><p>檀黎斗躺在台球桌上，黑色的西装裤被褪在球桌边沿，光滑的布料被地吸引力向下拉扯着，缓慢的进程配合着檀黎斗张开的腿，被阳光照着的膝盖突出的骨头在空气中划出一道弧。檀黎斗的大腿因为大张开的力量紧绷起了肌肉，漂亮的走向连接着他整条腿，黑色的吊带袜将他小腿勾勒出色情的弧度。他双脚踮起，前脚掌不平稳地踩蹬在台球桌边沿上，被黑色包裹的脚趾因为用力的关系显露出暧昧的形状。檀黎斗将下半身小幅度抬起，将整个承重交给了自己的后背，光滑桌面的摩擦力让他稍微有些吃力维持这个状态。他的手指一直虚晃地遮掩着自己双腿之间，可以肯定的是他所说的没有阴茎并不是在开玩笑，帕拉德躺坐在檀黎斗的办公椅上，观看着这一场畸形色情的开场秀。檀黎斗不断地将手指向下遮掩或是向上漏出一点，挑逗而又吊人胃口的娼妓让看客难免会心生烦躁，而帕拉德又无法看到檀黎斗的脸，他猜测对方可能满脸都充满了嘲笑意味。檀黎斗的手指忽然停在了双腿的正中，他的食指和中指贴合着两片柔软的阴唇往旁边一拨，向帕拉德展示游戏作品一般展示着自己的阴道口。<br/>
檀黎斗将中指插入细嫩敏感的穴内，在里面搅出粘腻的水声，他到处探索着寻找平常自慰时候最喜爱的点。他的拇指揉压着阴蒂，时轻时重刺激着自己的敏感点，他咬着自己滑落的领带大呼吸着，从喉咙里流出闷闷的呜咽声。熟能生巧的技巧很快就进入了他的性兴奋状态，快感的激流从大脑直传到他的大腿，肌肉因为快感开始抽搐颤抖，本就不平稳的前脚掌好几次差点滑下桌沿。透明黏滑的分泌物从穴口流出，檀黎斗来回抽插的手指带出的粘液牵出一条丝，粘在了小穴的周围。<br/>
帕拉德抓住檀黎斗的脚腕，打断了对方自慰的节奏，檀黎斗听见了布料摩擦的声音，他还没来得及抬头就被强制性插入了。<br/>
痛…。檀黎斗脑子里想着。<br/>
帕拉德试着动了一下，滑腻的内壁狭窄又温暖，因为他的尺寸偏大导致檀黎斗的阴道吃不消地抽动起来，本能地想将异物排斥，而这种轻微的肌肉蠕动感只会让帕拉德得到前所未有的新体验，他脑子里的征服欲号角吹响，从缓慢谨慎的尝试开始转变得肆无忌惮起来。<br/>
在最初的每一次抽插都让檀黎斗痛得皱眉，他的小穴发育得并不完整，如同他自己所说这道隐藏关卡本就不是适合他的，比起成年女性来讲他的更狭窄更小，就像未性发育成熟的女孩，即使他不断在开发自己但是也比不过帕拉德这种横冲直撞的性爱技巧。肉壁因为疼痛开始大量分泌润滑，将整个穴弄得湿滑不堪，红肿充血的两片阴唇被汁液覆盖，每一次插入都将对方的阴茎温柔地包裹住。<br/>
帕拉德托着檀黎斗的腰胯，辅助自己的顶撞节奏做着位置调整。对方的脂肪很少，他的大拇指摩擦着檀黎斗的胯骨，温暖的皮肉在施力中滑动，带动着檀黎斗的整个身体上下耸动。檀黎斗半侧着脸，愉悦在逐渐取代痛感，轰炸着他的大脑，他能从自己的太阳穴和小腹感受到自己心脏的跳动。<br/>
“你在操我，帕拉德…，”檀黎斗像是做无用功般地描述着现状。他的腿被帕拉德用力压开，大张的双腿使难以承受的韧带似乎在下一秒就要撕裂一般。他的唾液顺着嘴角从侧脸流下，半侧脸的盯着帕拉德笑了起来。檀黎斗的眼睛就像狐狸一样细长，他的眼神就算在放空的时候也不由让人防备他的突袭，现在的他就像得到了奖励的孩子或者是计谋得逞的小人，痴痴地咧起了嘴角。檀黎斗将自己的手掌放在小腹的地方，随着帕拉德的抽插节奏抚摸着时起时伏的小腹，满足地呻吟出声，“…你在顶着我的子宫。”<br/>
檀黎斗的腿攀附在帕拉德的腰上，因为性欲需求而下意识夹紧了腿，几乎把对方牢牢圈住。他的脚趾张闭着，胡乱地勾住帕拉德衣服上的装饰线，冰凉的数据线把他的脚趾勒得生疼，帕拉德可以感受到自己背后一直被牵扯着，然而檀黎斗的小穴在不停索求，根本毫无闲心去关心是否有东西碍着自己。帕拉德的阴茎被温暖细窄的甬道所吸附着，不平的褶皱不断分泌出粘腻的润滑液，这些分泌物被来回抽插带出，水渍声从连接处溢出来，阴囊不断拍打在后穴上，粘黏着溢出来的润滑液和前列腺液，整个办公室里都四溢着这些水声。<br/>
“继续…再快点…！”檀黎斗断断续续说着，他的控制欲甚至在性爱的过程中也显露得淋漓尽致，一切都要按照他的喜好进行，把帕拉德催得有些厌烦。<br/>
帕拉德扼住檀黎斗的下颚向前施力，让这个麻烦的社长能在性爱时候安静一些，也企图将对方的话语权抢回来。檀黎斗也停住了他的聒噪，只剩下缓慢的吞咽，突出的喉结像玻璃珠在小道上滑行一样，来回输送着稀缺的水分。帕拉德俯视着檀黎斗，因为快感而不自主哭起来的游戏社长，痴迷于性交的神，拥有阴道的男人，此次此刻正用他笑眯眯的眼睛看着帕拉德，就像母蛛的复眼一般将他审视了个遍，溢出的情欲还揉杂着更深的情绪，让人会产生不自然地对他使出暴力的不快感。檀黎斗挣开了帕拉德的遏制，他低下了头，含住了帕拉德的虎口，用舌头舔舐着，用牙齿轻咬着，发出吮吸的声响。<br/>
“咸的…。”他笑眯眯地说着。</p><p>在帕拉德射精的那几秒，檀黎斗的内壁变得格外的收缩，它们压榨着帕拉德阴茎里最后的精液，吮吸着包裹着不让男性器移出去一毫米，就像黑寡妇一样捉住了伴侣。母性想要繁殖的欲望被自然赋予给了檀黎斗，他此时此刻如同性上瘾贪婪地长舒一口气，将精液保留在被开发好的穴中。<br/>
帕拉德将疲软的阴茎抽出来，才结束射精的性器松垮而难看像一坨死肉，上面还留着檀黎斗的分泌的润滑液，混合着龟头前端的精液一同滴在了地板上。檀黎斗整个人瘫在了台球桌上，小腿还在不自然的抽动，整个大腿内侧都是因为帕拉德用力过猛而掐出的红青色手痕印，他整个人沉默得跟死人一样，帕拉德甚至没有看到对方胸腔的起伏，除了条件反射的小腿是他唯一活着的证据。<br/>
“喂，genm？”帕拉德好奇的喊着。<br/>
檀黎斗手抽动了一下，他慢悠悠地从侧腹向自己的下体摸着，手指机械性地插入了还在不停蠕动张合的穴口，穴肉因为性高潮而充血变得红红的，当手指在里面搅弄时流出来了帕拉德内射后残留的精液，一小摊像稀释的酸奶一样不断往外流。檀黎斗收回手在嘴里吮吸了起来，回归哺乳期般的婴儿渴望着手指沾附腥臭的精液。<br/>
檀黎斗晃悠悠地站了起来，流下的精液像尿液一样滴落在地板上，他踩过刚才帕拉德流下的精液，浸湿羊毛吊带袜，跟帕拉德面对面贴站着。檀黎斗抓起帕拉德的左手贴在自己微鼓的小腹，又顺着细软的绒毛向下滑到光滑的女阴，往下摁压着自己还在因性兴奋充血的阴蒂和阴唇，黏糊的手感就像沾满鲜血的内脏一样柔软温暖，他施力帕拉德的手指向自己还在张合的小穴里面滑入，饥渴不已的穴口轻松地含入了两根手指。<br/>
“继续吧，帕拉德。”檀黎斗舔干净嘴边残留的精液说着。</p><p> </p><p>卫生省只派遣了几个研究人员，西装革履的人总是让帕拉德提不起兴趣，无聊和死板的标签贴在了他们身上。他远远站在一旁，躲在一群医生之后，游戏机的音效悄悄从播放口流了出来，给严肃的气氛带来不和谐。医生们似乎默许这行为的发生，到头来大战让他们所有人都身心俱疲，过于严肃的交接和协商会将每个人的神经都绷断。<br/>
檀黎斗被“审判”的时候还穿着天台的那套衣服，崩源体总是很方便，一切的东西不过是虚拟的，只要游戏管理员抬一下手指就能恢复的数据代码。他一副事不关己的态度，承认着每一桩控诉，每一条罪行宣布时他都表现得意料之中，就像他已经提前阅读过卷宗一样。<br/>
檀黎斗又回到了一年前，帕拉德想着。<br/>
高高在上的幻梦公司社长还好好戴着正常人的面具，没有夸张的动作和表情，没有疯子般的言论，一切都平静如初。檀黎斗在听完控诉后甚至没有任何反驳的意思，他拿起旁边的笔飞速签完名字。<br/>
檀黎斗自始自终都没有再看过帕拉德一眼，对方的眼神一直停留在粉色的街机上，眯着眼睛打量着，审视着这座可爱的监狱。帕拉德猜测檀黎斗的后半生估计都会呆在这台街机里了，就像他当初将自己父亲送进监狱一样，这次轮到他了。<br/>
现在轮到他了，帕拉德在心里重复了一遍。</p><p>GAME OVER。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>